Crown of Greed
by CommanderSaxon
Summary: The inner monologue of an innocent shopkeeper, whose life was taken by a woman in burgundy. All for the Crown of Greed.


The dark, cold embrace of death. An eternity to ponder and reflect on what my life had become, and how it abruptly ended to the hands of the woman in burgundy and sky blue… Was she the real monster in this crypt?

I was a mere shopkeeper who enjoyed singing, and I was happy with the life I had. Surrounded by solid gold walls to keep out the cold, and a simple wooden door for customers to enter and leave my shop. Although, not many customers were showing up any more.

It seems that setting up a shop underground full of reanimated skeletons seeking bloodshed, and dragons with maws that unleashed razor snow and infernal heat may not have been the best option, but I was content. My door kept them outside, and they were peaceful, never attacking me.

A young, blonde woman, wearing an undershirt of olive, a dress of burgundy, and a bandana of sky blue. I was just singing, and this unfamiliar face appears in my shop with a friendly "Hello". Was it to mask her true intentions? Her movements seemed… unnatural, as if she was being manipulated by a puppeteer, a controller of some kind.

The woman walked through my shop, observing my inventory of levitating items and weapons, but she wasn't interested in them, I could see it in her dim, blue eyes. I studied her as she slowly moved towards me, with nothing but a vacant stare. She said nothing as I watched, wondering what she was doing, or thinking.

The only sound in the shop was a faint fizzle, a soft hiss… Little did I know it was actually a bomb. It just seemed to have appeared behind her, it must have as it was bigger than herself. She must have placed it, as she ran immediately, leaving me to my fiery demise.

I had no time to react, I was too baffled and confused. A flesh searing pain enveloped my body, even after the explosion. Somehow I was alive. I foolishly gave chase after the woman, despite the severe burns. But as soon as I started running, another bomb appeared. Again, the searing pain engulfed me.

I couldn't take any more of this, but I couldn't stop running, my stubby legs somehow managed to catch up to her. But she was one step ahead. She knew I couldn't take any more, she knew that if I took another hit, I would be dead. That didn't stop her.

All she needed was a flick of her knife, and that's just what she did. She turned around, and without hesitation, plunged her dagger into my chest. It was a moment of pain, as a cold, numb sensation took over my body. I looked her in the eye as I fell, her stare remain cold, blank, vacant.

I suddenly felt light, as my spirit drifted out of my physical body. I watched her, destroying my walls with yet more man sized bombs, picking up the golden debris it left behind. She picked up my beloved crown, my most prized possession, and wore it as her own, as if it were a trophy of her accomplishment.

* * *

><p>Now I'm just drifting through the dark, cold crypt where I made my living, unsure of what will happen to my spirit. I wander aimlessly, observing the life around where I once lived, and the monsters that resided around me who had not once attacked me in all my years.<p>

A cruel end to a mere shopkeeper, all I ever did was sing and sell things.

I can't help but wonder, what would compel someone to do that? Did I offend that woman, or was she just doing it for fun? A dress of burgundy, a bandana of sky blue, and a vacant stare. What could I have done to prevent this? I'm not sure.

It seems that the crypt is alive and angry about something. Monsters converging towards some sort of light, I see them all falling with howls of pain echoing throughout the crypt. What sort of madness has this woman brought into my home, everything was peaceful until she arrived.

I find myself attracted to this light, it flickers with a bright flame. A torch, held by my killer, the woman in burgundy and sky blue. She's killing everything, the innocent bats, the ferocious dragons. What's driving her to do this? I have to put a stop to this, lest my home be laid to ruin by the true monster.

I shall have my revenge…

"OoooOOooOOooo" I wailed as I approached her, enraged and restless. She wasn't expecting me. My cold, ghostly hands now covered in her blood.

Everything went still, as the crypt returned silent, peaceful as the day I moved in. I felt no satisfaction for revenge. She laid there with her vacant stare, her burgundy dress turned a darker red.


End file.
